Itachi goes to Candy Mountain
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: [OneShot] For all who have seen Charlie the Unicorn, this is Itachi getting dragged to Candy Mountain by Sasuke and Sakura. No one was harmed making this fanfiction except for Itachi's kidney...


_**Disclaimers**: This idea is not mine, it's from a video on YouTube. Characters are Masashi Kishimoto's, except for the C, A, N, D, Y, and the_ Leoplurodon

_Dedicated to **AnimeSpaz**, cause I'm addicted again and it's her fault xD_

* * *

**Itachi goes to Candy Mountain.**

Uchiha Itachi was lying in the grass with his eyes closed. It had been a long day. All he now wanted was some sleep.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, but he decided to ignore it. They couldn't kill him anyway.

"Heeey, Itachi, hey Itachi, wake up!"

"Yeah Itachi, you silly sleepy head, wake up!"

Who the hell were THAT? Itachi opened his eyes and to his big surprise, he saw his little brother standing before him, Sasuke, and his female teammate and girlfriend, Haruno Sakura. What he didn't expect at all was that they were both smiling like idiots.

"Urlgh, you guys." He said annoyed. "This better be friggin important. Is the headquarters on fire or something?"

"No Itachi," said Sasuke, still smiling. "We found a map, Itachi, a map to Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain Itachi!"

"Yeah Itachi," added Sakura, "we're going to Candy Mountain. Come with us, Itachi!"

"Yeah Itachi, it'll be an adventure!" Sasuke called out. "We're going on an adventure Itachi!"

Itachi was silence for a second. They had gone completely nuts.

"Yeah right Candy Mountain." He said sarcastically. "I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now." He closed his eyes.

"NOOO!" Sasuke jumped on Itachi and started jumping up and down hysterically. "Itachi! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain!"

"Yeah Itachi!" Said Sakura, still carrying that annoying, happy smile. "Candy Mountain, Itachi! It's the land of sweets and joy, and joyness!"

"Please stop bouncing on me." Itachi said, getting really pissed off now, still with his eyes closed. He wondered what those two were doing here in the first place.

"CANDY MOUNTAIN, Itachi!" Yelled Sasuke.

"YEAH, Itachi!" Called out Sakura.

"Alright fine, I'll go with you to Candy Mountain!" Said Itachi, while opening his eyes and pushing Sasuke off of him. He would so regret that move.

* * *

"Lalala, lalala," Sasuke and Sakura sang as they walked through the forest, Itachi following them.

"God, enough with the singing already." Itachi said, wanting them to shut up for now.

"Our first stop is over there Itachi," Sasuke replied, smiling broadly.

"Oh God, what is that." Itachi looked up to the huge…well… thing, lying in front of them. It had to be alive, because it had eyes. It looked like a failed turtle or something.

"It's a Leoplurodon Itachi." Answered Sasuke happy.

"A magical Leoplurodon." Added Sakura as happy as Sasuke.

"It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain." Continued Sasuke, still happy.

"Alright guys, you do know that there is no actual Candy Mountain right?" Itachi asked them.

"Shun the Unbeliever!" Sasuke said, gasping.

"SHUUUUUUUUUN," Sakura called out.

"SHUUUUUUUUUN," Repeated Sasuke.

"… Yeah." Said Itachi.

Suddenly, the so-called Leoplurodon started to make all kinds of strange noises. Itachi stared at it, frowning. Sasuke and Sakura watched in amazement.

"It is spoken!" Said Sasuke, while he continued walking. Itachi wondered if he knew that was bad English.

"It has told us the way to Candy Mountain!" Added Sakura, while walking next to her teammate.

"It didn't say anything!" Itachi called after them.

* * *

"It's just over this bridge Itachi," said Sasuke, while the three of them stood on a wooden bridge.

"This magical bridge Itachi," continued Sakura, "of hope and wonder!"

"Is anyone else like, covered in splinters?" Complained Itachi. "Seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this thing."

"Itaaachiiiii," Sasuke said slowly, still smiling like a mad-man. "Itaaachiiiii, Itaaachiiiii, Itaa-"

"I heard you what do you want!" Interrupted Itachi.

"We're on a bridge Itachi!" Sasuke said proudly.

* * *

"We're here Itachi!" Sakura said happy, while the three walked out of the forest, standing on an open spot.

"Well what did ya know, there actually is an Candy Mountain." Itachi looked to the strange, pink cave, shaped as the hat of a Smurf. On it was all kind of candy, and a sign, saying **CANDY MOUNTAIN**.

"Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain, you fill me with sweet, sugary goodness!" Sasuke sang, dancing around the Mountain.

"Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave Itachi." Suggested Sakura, with her big smile.

"Yeah Itachi!" Sasuke took over. "Go inside the cave! Magical wonders behold when you enter."

"Yeah uhh…" Itachi said sarcastically. "Thanks but no thanks, I gotta go and stay out here."

"But you _have_ to enter the Candy Mountain Candy cave, Itachi!" Sakura said.

Suddenly, the weirdest song ever started to play. Five people, dressed as letters, jumped out of the shrubs. They cosplayed the letters C, A, N, D and Y. Candy. The Y ran up to the three shinobi and started to sing.

"Oh when youre down and looking for some cheering up, then just head, right on up, to the Candy Mountain cave. When you get inside you'll find yourself in cheering land, such an happy and joy…"

Itachi didn't listen to the rest. He just wished he could die. It was way too happy. Not good for his emotionless life.

Suddenly, the C, A, N, D, Y, and Sasuke and Sakura started to float around in the air, being happy as they were, in spotlights, as the Y continued his song. Finally he reached the end.

"So now Itachi, will you go into the cave?"

Sasuke and Sakura landed on the ground again while the letters – accidentally? – blew themselves up. Itachi couldn't care less.

"Alright fine, I'll go into the freaking Candy cave." He spat annoyed, and he walked up to the entrance. "This better be good."

"YAAAA!" Sasuke and Sakura cheered.

"Goodbye Itachi!" Called Sasuke.

"Yeah, goodbye Itachi!" Added Sakura.

"Goodbye? What?" Itachi asked. Suddenly the entrance closed, leaving Itachi in the dark cave. He couldn't see a thing.

"Hey!" He screamed angry. "What's going on here!? Hello???"

He heard footsteps coming closer.

"Who is that?" He asked.

Then, someone knocked him on the head and he passed out.

* * *

"Ah… God, what happened?"

Itachi opened his eyes, finding himself on the spot where he wanted to take a nap, before his stupid brother and that pink haired girlfriend of his had come to take him to 'Candy Mountain'.

"Argh they took my friggin kidney!" Screamed Itachi in anger, seeing the wound on his body.

* * *

_Review, pretty please?_

_-xxx- NarutoXHinataPie_


End file.
